Trading places
by moldy999
Summary: So you're probably not going to believe any of this, and to be honest I don't care either way, in your position I probably wouldn't either. Brittana body switching fic. I suck at summaries so just read to find out more?
1. Prologue

**AN: heya, this is the first chapter of my first ever chaptered fanfiction for the glee fandom.**

**It can be thought of as a sort of prologue to the rest of the story and it's written quite differently to how the rest of the story will be (honestly it will make sense soon)**

**Just a hint, I love reviews.**

* * *

So you're probably not going to believe any of this, and to be honest I don't care either way, in your position I probably wouldn't either.

Just don't judge me, Kay?

Judge we and I will go all Lima Heights on your ass!

Mock me and I will end you!

Now I can't say I ever believed in magic and all that shit before now, that was always Brittany's thing not mine, and while I would never dream of making fun of her, you have to admit that it's kinda a load of crap, something you normally grow out of before you get to high school.

While I would love to believe in princes turning into frogs and fairy godmothers and people with the ability to mind read, actually scrub the last one cause that would be hella creepy, what I mean is, it's just something you tell kids when they're little while not thinking its true, they're just stories.

Well that's what I thought before at least.

I suppose I know better now, although I'm not quite sure what to think, I can't say I'm an expert or anything, if I were then we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with.

I suppose I've lost you? You probably look lost.

That's if I have ever had you to begin with? I'm not the greatest at explaining, or telling stories, that's Brittany's thing again. I suppose that's one of her talents.

You see, I'm not myself.

Not in the metaphorical sense, where adults say that they're feeling a bit off, a little weird or just not themselves. I mean in the literal sense.

I am literally not myself.

I would seriously love to say that the change was gradual or at least wanted, but no, it was sudden and hit us like a ton of bricks with no warning, and anyway, I don't think either of us could ever have imagined this happening anyway. I won't think anyone could, not in a million years.

I'm rambling again, I tend to do that a lot when I'm stressed, but I'm trying to work out how to write this without sounding crazy, so look at me, or rather the picture I sent you with this first letter.

Now look at me properly. Take in my appearance, every detail that you can.

This photo was taken a week ago.

I am 17 years old and Latina, my name is Santana Lopez, my parents are Maribel Lopez and Dr Carlos Lopez, I have an older brother who lives away from home and I am close to my abuela.

You're shaking your head as if I'm crazy, I can just tell, I don't need to be there to know what you're thinking, you're thinking "what a loon, this girl is crazy, look at her! She's blonde and definitely white, what's she on about?"

But this isn't me.

Well it is me.

I told you I wasn't myself.

Maybe I need to start over and try to explain better?

It started about two weeks ago on a Tuesday.

* * *

**AN: well if you haven't worked out what's going on then you will soon, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Oh and if you have any questions or just want to talk to me the best way is on my tumblr, arthurkirklandpubngo **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I am trying to post a chapter a day, but please don't hold me to that. I've got most of the story planned out, although those plans might change as we go along so you shall have to see.**

**This can be considered as chapter one and the proper start of the story, please enjoy.**

**again, I love reviews, I really do.**

* * *

Chapter one

"San listen please?" Brittany begged as she chased her best friend down the corridor towards their lockers.

She had rushed out as soon as Mr Shue had let them go, slamming the doors behind her and shocking the others with her outburst.

"I told you I'm not ready, I told you I'm not ready for people to know and you didn't listen! you know Quinn's gunna use that against me now! Are you really that stupid that you didn't realise what you were doing was completely idiotic, that it could mess up everything!" Santana nearly screamed at the blonde and she spun around to face her, eyes glaring.

The moment the last sentence had left her mouth, she regretted it, she didn't mean to call Brittany stupid, Brittany wasn't stupid, she was one of the cleverest people Santana knew.

The blondes face dropped and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"no I'm sorry, Britt, don't cry, I'm so-"

Brittany cut her off, angrily spitting out each word, an edge of venom that Santana had never heard lacing into her voice which was not longer its usual monotone tone.

"Don't call me stupid San, I know I don't always think things through and I know I'm not the cleverest person at this school but I'm not stupid. I thought you were the only person that believed that and wouldn't make fun of me, you know I hate being called stupid San, you know!" Brittany started in a whispered scream, tears falling as she continued, her whole body shaking.

"I love you San; you love me too, you told me that, so why can't we tell anyone else? It's okay for Finn and Rachel to kiss and be together, and look at them, it looks like a whale eating a fish, but nobody complains, but San, why can't we be like that? I don't want to hide any more, we need to stop hiding San, and we need to stop running away, come out San! Come out!" Brittany practically screamed the last part through her sobbing; she bunched up her fists into Santana's shirt, dragging her towards her.

Blue eyes searched for brown ones as they both stood there in silence, both shocked at Brittany's outburst.

The corridor was deserted as the Glee club had overrun, so there was no fear of being heard or caught in such a compromising position.

After what seemed like hours but was actually only a few seconds, Santana broke the silence.

"I can't Brittney" she whispered, tears beginning to fall, her mascara leaving tracks down her face.

"I'm not ready, I'm not strong enough" she finished, breaking eye contact finally with the blonde and dropping her head to stare at her feet.

Brittany let go on Santana's shirt which she was still gripping onto.

"Tana?" she started, her shaking slowing.

"I'm not angry" She whispered gently, stroking the Latinas face with her thumb, removing some of the smudged make-up.

It was true, she wasn't angry, not any more. The anger that she had previously felt had left her as quickly as it had come. She felt like a deflated balloon. She hated fighting, but what she hated more was Santana being sad or scared, and right now Santana was terrified, terrified of not being accepted by those around her, losing everything which she had worked for, her small group of friends, the popularity which she had worked up to and of course her place on the Cheerio's which before now had promised some form of protection to her. Most of all though, she was terrified of what happened to Kurt happening to her.

Pale skin reached for Caramel as Brittany clutched Santana's hands, bringing her towards the taller girl and into a warm embrace.

Santana's arms snaked around Brittany's waist as she nuzzled her face into the blondes shoulder, covering her tears.

"shh, don't cry Tana, it's OK, Quinn won't say anything, I'll talk to her, she'll understand, she's our friend, I'm sorry, I love you San" Brittany rambled, hugging the smaller girl tightly to her chest, her hand stroking her brown locks, both shaking slightly.

Slowly Santana pulled away, backing away towards her locker, getting ready to go home.

"Just wait please? Give me time? I will tell people eventually, I do love you, more than anyone, and I don't want to be with Puck, or Sam, or Finn, or any of those other guys, believe me please? And give me time? Please Britt, it will be worth it." Santana whispered, almost inaudibly to the blonde

Her tears had stopped but the tracks of mascara remained, a small bubble of snot appeared at her nose as she sniffed loudly.

"I just wish you knew what it was like to be me" she said slowly, her voice breaking slightly, sounding slightly strained.

The two stared at each other again unblinking; their mouths open slightly, breath coming out in pants.

A large bang sounded, breaking the silence between the two as Mercedes burst in, smiling widely and laughing at some unknown joke. Behind her trailed Kurt, also smiling widely.

Both stopped still as they noticed the two cheerleaders, both of which hadn't moved.

"Santana?" Mercedes asked quietly, mouth agape at what she was seeing.

Santana had been crying?

Santana Lopez had being crying?

THE Santana Lopez had been crying?

Queen bitch at the school and all around badass Santana Lopez had been crying?

She didn't know what has caused it but she sure as hell was going to find out, and she had a suspicion that Brittany had something to do with it.

"I'll see you at the party tonight" Santana stated calmly before turning and exiting without looking behind her, leaving Brittany standing dumbfounded with the equally confused Mercedes and Kurt.

Kurt was the first one to break the silence this time.

"I think coffee is in order" he paused slightly before continuing

"Mercedes? Brittany? You coming?"

* * *

**AN: again thank-you for reading.**

**also a huge thank-you for the fave/alerts on this story and even more of a thank-you for the review.**

**Again, feel free to message me on tumblr, arthurkirklandpubngo, I don't bite.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: hey guys, you know the drill, review and stuff.**

* * *

Chapter two

She could hear the screaming of happy teenagers before she even reached the drive.

The sound of music thumping loudly in the house loud enough to send vibrations through the car pushed the Latina out of her dazed state.

"Come on Puck, I thought you were keeping this party on the down low" Santana mumbled quietly to nobody but herself.

She wondered whether she should have come or not.

Of course it was a no brainer.

Not coming would have been social suicide, and her popularity was something she couldn't lose right now.

Not coming would have meant admitting that something was wrong, and that was something she didn't even want to admit to herself yet.

* * *

Santana had left the school in a hurry.

There was no way she wanted to stay there and be judged.

Storming to her car she threw her bag into the back, scattering its content across the back seat and onto the floor.

"shit" she grumbled before slumping into the driver's seat heavily.

The ride home had been an uneventful one, Santana was in a daze, barely noticing the passing of other cars or the loud honking and swearing of drivers as she failed to signal.

She didn't look; she didn't want anyone to see her in this state.

She didn't want Brittany to see her in this state, but she had.

There was something about Brittany that brought out the soft side in Santana, the emotional wreck that she had hidden for so long.

The mask that she had created, that she had hid behind for so long, the strong bitch persona that she had kept up for all these years was falling away.

Behind it was a broken shell of a person, confused and scared, with absolutely no idea what she is doing or what she is going to do.

A scared child struggling to cope with who she is.

Her grades had been slipping for weeks, just enough for her teachers to start noticing, of course they never said anything, they were probably too scared, but she saw their worried glances in her direction as they marked that week's test paper of whatever subject she so happened to be in, and just as their eyes met, they looked away in a panic.

Hey.

Maybe she hadn't lost the queen bitch persona just yet?

It was only a matter of time of course before her parents started to find out about her slipping grades.

Her report cards were due the end of the month and it was too late to get them back up.

She had even managed to flunk a Spanish test last week, and SHE FLUENT IN SPANISH!

Of course her parents must have noticed something? She had been avoiding their company for a while, ignoring their calls and texts as much as she could, with lame excuses which she was sure they didn't believe but went along with it anyway.

That was one thing about her parents, they weren't that strict, they were pretty cool for where parents are concerned which is why she felt worse for hurting them.

She had been avoiding the dinner table too, having her meals in her room or hours after her parents had gone to bed.

She just couldn't face them.

If she didn't talk to them then she wasn't technically lying to them.

* * *

The door opened before she even got to it as six or seven freshmen fell out of it, all wearing frightened expressions and matching black eyes.

"And stay out!" Puck screamed after them, shaking his fists and laughing hard between grunts.

He stood there for several moments, smiling as the boys stumbled over each other in their attempts to escape.

After several seconds of silence it became apparent that he had not noticed Santana standing in the drive.

"So what did they do to you to deserve that? Caught em pissing on your bed again?" Santana asked loudly, snapping Puck out of his dazed state and causing him to spin around wildly to face her.

"Santana" Puck roared happily, throwing his arms out dramatically and pulling the girl into a bone crushing hug.

"you came!" he shouted again, causing Santana to wince slightly.

He was obviously drunk.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath and he was slurring his words together.

"How long you been here? Come in! Get a drink! Brittany's somewhere" he continued to shout as he dragged Santana into his house not bothering the shut the door behind him.

The house was packed, bodies pushed together tightly.

Every space and counter was covered in half filled red cups and a sticky residue left by spilt drinks and god knows what else.

If Santana thought that the music was loud while outside, it was nothing to the noise inside the house.

Bodies were grinding against each other and against her as she pushed her way through the house and towards the kitchen.

She barely flinched as a hand touched her shoulder, instead, continued pouring herself a drink.

"I didn't think you would come" the blonde whispered against her ear, pushing their bodies closer together.

"Well, where there's a party there's me" Santana replied, moving away from Brittany.

"San?" Brittany asked.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Course not, I couldn't be mad with you" Santana replied earnestly, turning around slowly to face the taller girl.

"There are just a lot of things I'm still not ready to talk about" she sighed, looking around to make sure nobody was listening in.

The kitchen was surprisingly empty compared the rest of the house, Puck probably had something to do with it, knowing she would want some time alone.

She never could work out that boy, how he always seemed to know when something was up.

"you know Britt I—" but Brittany cut her off before she could finish.

"Santana shhh, you know, if I could I would come out for you, if you want I can go first?"

Santana stood still and stared at the taller girl.

Was she really willing to do that for her? Risk it all by coming out in this town, she knew she knew what had happened to Kurt, and how it could happen to them as well.

"We can get out of here? I know you don't like parties much" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded slightly and took the Latinas hand into her own.

"Come on, we can get our cuddle on at mine" Santana grinned, dragging Brittany back through the crowded hall, out of the front door and to her car.

* * *

**AN: for the person that again reviewed.. you are my favourite.**

**again my tumblr is arthurkirklandpubngo**


	4. Santana's interlude one

**AN: so far so good, I'm managing to do a chapter a day.**

**Today though I will be posting two chapters, this one now and chapter 3 sometime later on.**

**The story will be cut up by Santana's interludes similar to the prologue, this being the first of them.**

**again you know the drill! go forth and review!**

Santana's interlude one

BOOBIES!

Now have I got your attention again?

Yeah I know you were dozing off there.

I know what you're thinking.

Nothing's changed yet? Hurry up and get on with the story.

Well I got one thing to say about that and that's BE PATIENT!

Now you should feel lucky you haven't got Brittany telling the story here, you would have a lot of additions in it, like unicorns and leprechauns, although I will let her tell you how she became senior class president herself cause there actually was those two things.

You're looking at me strangely again, I get it, fine, so we got back to my house.


End file.
